


softer still

by acemartinblackwood (semnai)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Hair Brushing, M/M, Post-MAG160, Scottish Highlands cottage honeymoon, canon-typical flirt bickering, hand holding, just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/acemartinblackwood
Summary: A quiet interlude during their Scottish Honeymoon, in which Jon and Martin get to know each other a little more.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	softer still

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @kristsune, who asked for braiding/brushing each other's hair! Posted first on Tumblr, but then decided to put it here as well.

“Your hair is getting a _bit_ long, Jon.”

“Mmm?”

Jon was curled up—rather like a cat—on Martin’s lap, his forehead resting on Martin’s shoulder, as Martin gently threaded his fingers through Jon’s hair. Martin had noticed Jon’s hair had started looking rather tangled earlier that day, and had finally convinced Jon to let him try to fix it. Jon had at first protested, as he was in the middle of reading a paperback, but (as Martin smugly noticed) it didn’t look like Jon still felt too put out by it. Jon’s eyes were closed, and he had all but melted once Martin started brushing his hair. 

After untangling the worst of it, Martin had put aside the brush and continued to run his fingers through Jon’s hair, his nails lightly scratching his scalp. He loved the texture of Jon’s hair, which was so different from his own. He savored the casual intimacy of holding Jon, the weight of Jon against him, his scent and warmth, everything that was so comfortably _Jon_.

Martin tugged gently at Jon’s hair. “Long. Your hair is almost past your shoulder blades now.”

Jon tilted his head up towards Martin’s, his eyes opening just enough to catch Martin’s. “Is that bad? Or good?” Jon asked, bemused.

Martin laughed. “I think I like it actually. Its just different. I’ve never seen it this long before.” Martin stopped running his hands through Jon’s hair, his hand now just resting on Jon’s neck.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been rather preoccupied these past few months.” Jon laid his head back down, but now resting it against Martin’s shoulder and neck, the breath from his lips ghosting Martin’s collarbone. Jon’s right arm wrapped around Martin, his fingers slipping under Martin’s jumper, his left arm just clutching Martin’s side. “Don’t stop. Please.”  
  
Such a cat. Martin resumed brushing his fingers through Jon’s hair, and Jon gave a contented sigh.

“But,” Jon continued, “this isn’t the first time its been this long.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, back in uni I think it actually was a little longer at one point.”

“Hmm… I think I’ll have to see if Georgie has any pictures,” Martin said teasingly.

Not looking up, Jon actually whined. “Noooo…”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Martin said with an audible smile, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Good,” Jon said, still sounding like he was pouting a bit. “But when it last was this long, I would braid it, or really Georgie would, a single braid down my back. Kept it out of the way. But putting it in a bun, like I do now, works just as well.”

Silence fell, while Martin continued to pet Jon and Jon drifted back into a mental haze of relaxation.

After several minutes, Martin spoke up. “I could… I could braid your hair.” Martin sounded hesitant, and when Jon didn’t respond right away, he continued, flustered, “I mean, of course, only if you want.”

Once Jon processed Martin’s words, he looked up at Martin, eyebrows raised. “You can braid hair?”

Martin sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Jon. Its not _that_ difficult.”

“Okay, okay,” Jon said appeasingly, “I was just surprised.”

“Its one of my many talents.”

“Of course, darling.” Jon shifted his left hand from Martin’s side, blindly searching until he found Martin’s hand, and threaded their fingers together. Jon gave Martin a soft smile. “I would love for you to braid my hair, Martin. Please.”

“Good, y-yes, I can do that,” Martin said, stumbling a bit over his words, a bit hoarse, returning the smile.

“But first,” Jon said, sitting up a bit so that he and Martin were at eye level, his face only a few inches away from Martin’s. He moved his right hand so that his fingers brushed some of Martin’s hair out of his face, his palm resting on Martin’s cheek. Martin looked slightly lost, his eyes searching Jon’s face, but happy nevertheless. “Its my turn.”

“To–to do what?”

Jon pressed a soft kiss to Martin’s lips, before pulling back. “To brush your hair. You didn’t think you were going to get off easy did you?”

Martin sputtered. “I can brush my hair, Jon. I _do _brush my hair, unlike some people here.” Jon didn’t respond, instead threading his fingers through Martin’s much shorter hair. Martin sighed, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Jon’s. “You’re so stubborn.”

“I would have to assume that’s just one of the reasons you love me.”

Martin blushed, leaning further into Jon’s touch. “One of the many reasons.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm acemartinblackwood on Tumblr; feel free to stop by and yell about JonMartin with me, send me prompts, or whatever! :)


End file.
